What I've Been Through
by WiccidKaye
Summary: Belial longs for the lord of demons, but knows he can never get him. Then he finds...Kira! SakuyaxMad Hatter lemon yaoi! I don't care if you think Belial is a girl
1. Chapter 1

COMEPLETE random idea at 1 in the morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sancuary, I am merely using it

Mad Hatter and Sakuya

Contains yaoi lemon. If you no likie, then no readie, K?

What I've Been Through

_I sit in this room alone, waiting to be needed...Under this clown make-up is a real clown face. They must enjoy watching me wait for a man who may never return, but I don't care._

I love my master, but...he would never love me...he seems to only love the female virgins.

He probably thinks a whore of me...

I suddenly feel a place where I am wanted- perhaps even _needed_.

Whose presence calls for me? Could it be our princess?

Instantly, I am at this place.

_The princess is not here. I cannot see anyone...Did I get it wrong?_

I attempted to see everywhere, to find someone who needed me...

One man.

No one else.

He seemed to resemble..._him_.

"Master."

I cooed silently.

I quietly walked up behind him, pressing my body against his, wrapping my arms around his waist.

With one hand, I reached into his shirt, to his chest.

The other, into his pants, around his-

"Huh?? What are you doing here??"

"Mm...I felt I was needed, so I came..why were you here alone?"

I whispered huskily into his ear.

"Needed to be alone."

He said, trembling at what my hands were doing.

"And I don't need you!"

I removed my hands and whispered into his ear,

"When I _am_ needed, I shall be called my true name."

And vanished, no doubt leaving this beautiful man with a sense of confusion.

_-Later, Sakuya-_

I continued to think of what the Hatter said.

_'When I am needed I shall be called my true name'_?? What could that mean?

He had a lasting impression on me.

_If he hadn't left, what would those hands have did?_

I thought, recalling his gentle touch.

He was a man, but so _feminine_...I needed to see him once more!

"Mad Hatter."

_No good...Wait! True name..?_

"Belial."

There was a sudden gust of wind and he appeared, merely wearing a black undershirt and pants.

"Yes?"

I had to keep from gasping. He seemed so...beautiful.

"You look pretty good without the make-up."

He blushed and looked down, realizing that he was seen without it.

_-End of Chapter 1-_

Sorry, I noticed it was getting too long for my computer to hold, so I had to stop there. I never expected more than 1 chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_-Chapter 2-_

_-Belial-_

He just continued to look at me. I was starting to think he was expecting me to do something, but...

"..Sorry. I got lost in your eyes."

I blushed, more than before.

_Why does he remind me of him? So I may have more sadness?_

"Did you not need something?"

I said after a moment.

"Yeah...I got lonely."

He said, rubbing the area on the mattress in front of him.

Though I kept a straight face on the outside, I was beaming on the inside.

_Maybe he's better than my Master._

_-Sakuya-_

Just before he got into my bed, I tore off his clothes, leaving him with only his black, frilly underwear.

"No matter what, you're trying to play the part, aren't you?

Belial somehow blushed even deeper, though I didn't think it was possible.

"You seem rather cold..."

He said, scooting closer to me and turning my back to him.

"let me warm you up."

And wrapped his arms around me.

He moved his hands and continued what he did hardly a few hours ago.

He wrapped his hands around my now-hardened shaft and began to pump through my pants.

I moaned, merely at the touch of his slender hands.

I started to try to remove my pants, so they wouldn't be ruined.

He suddenly stopped his motions and removed my pants.

_-Belial-_

With his member exposed, I turned him onto his back, positioned myself halfway down his beautiful body and began to suck on his cock.

Moan after moan after _moan_. Each one was starting to get me aroused.

"Ah- Belial!"

The way he had called out my name sent shivers down my body.

Just as I began to suck harder, he exploded suddenly into my mouth.

I swallowed every. last. drop.

I slid myself up his body and began to suck on his neck, or any bit of skin exposed.

When my tongue rubbed against a certain spot on his neck, he moaned. I realized that spot was sensitive and began to massage it with my tongue, starting a festival of moans.

_-End of chapter 2-_

Sorry, but I've got writer's block!!

Everyone gets it sooner or later...Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

_-Chapter 3-_

_-Sakuya-_

Belial was getting too focused on my neck, so I pushed him off and sat up.

He looked at me and I told him,

"Please take them off."

So he stood next to the bed and slowly removed his undergarments, his movements so feminine.

Though he went to lie down next to me, I pulled him in front of me, on his hands and knees.

"Mm...I knew you needed me."

He laughed.

I smiled and put 2 of my fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them lovingly, coating my fingers with saliva.

I removed my fingers and heard a few cries of protest, but they were quickly replaced with cries of pleasure as my finger found its way into his entrance.

I rubbed in and out, soon adding my other finger and streched him out, occasionally giving a particularly harsh rub to his prostate.

I removed my fingers and positioned myself in front of his entrance and asked,

"Are you ready for this?"

He merely nodded, looking up at me lovingly.

"Take a deep breath."

He took a breath in and I slammed into him, causing a hiss of pain.

I paused, wanting to get him used to me being inside him.

He eventally gave me the signal to move and I began pumping away at his hole, starting a festival of moans from him.

(Me: Sorry if I use that too much!)

He began to cry out,

"AhHarder! Faster!"

Only wanting to do as he asked, I started to pump faster and harder, hitting his prostate dead on each time.

After another blow to his prostate, his cum shot out onto my sheets and he nearly colapsed, but I grabbed him and continued to pump away at his contracting hole.

With one last hard pump into his tight warmth, I came and pulled out, my seed dripping from his hole onto my sheets.

"Thank you."

He panted.

"No, I called you here...I should thank you."

Belial curled up in front of me, closed his eyes and said,

"Then you're welcome."

And fell asleep. I soon drifted off too...

_-End-_

Review please!


End file.
